


The Guardian Angel

by haeminsarang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, M/M, eventually Eunhae, eventually Kyumin, eventually hint of Yewook, sandeul is kyumin's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeminsarang/pseuds/haeminsarang
Summary: “Then how about this, daddy. Tell me something about our guardian angel!”





	The Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based from a real life story. Only some parts are from it and few are made up by me. For the person who shared it to us, thank you for telling it to us (that events like this happen without us being aware of).
> 
> Was first posted in aff years ago so.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS IN ADVANCE!

Kyuhyun’s POV

 

I was reading some files from work, that I need to take home, in my office when someone knocked on my door. I shouted it’s open and he could come in. I thought it’s my wife, Cho Sungmin, to remind me to sleep earlier so that I won’t be too tired for tomorrow, but the one who entered is my 7 year old son, Cho Sandeul, in his favorite duck-designed pajamas holding his yellow fluffy bunny.

 

He walked to me with his bunny while looking at the floor. “Hey Deulie, why are you still awake? It’s almost your bedtime. Mommy might be looking for you.” I told him though he still walks cutely (he is so Sungmin) to me. When he was in front of me, I carried him and let him sit on my lap. “Daddy”, he yawned and rubbed his eyes adorably. “I want you to tell me a bedtime story, the last time you did it was 6 days ago.” I want to pinch his cheeks and the pout didn’t help it.

 

“Really? But I haven’t thought of any stories for tonight.” It is true. I’ve been busy these days. I wasn’t able to sing him lullaby and read some stories to sleep, I guess he really missed those. He would always approach me personally to remind me. Such a smart boy.

 

The door creaked making us two looked at it. Sungmin is staring at us while holding some coffee and milk in a tray. “I knew it. The two of you would be here.” He said as he placed the tray, smiling. “Deulie drink your milk now so you could sleep already.” Sandeul did what his mommy said and replied, “Mommy can I stay here with daddy for a while? I promise to sleep after!” He raised his right hand to show his sincerity.

 

"Deulie, daddy still has to finish most of his work." Sandeul pleaded more with his eyes. "Please mommy! For a moment~ I already miss daddy!" Sungmin sighed; he can't help it, for he knows that our son got those moves from him.

 

“Okay, make sure not to disturb daddy too much, he is still busy.” How thoughtful my wife is! “And Kyuhyun please sleep early, I don’t want you to be too tired since you have to arrive in your office (work) at 9am tomorrow.”

 

See, I told you, he would surely say it to me. I love him so much. “Sure baby. I’ll also make sure to bring Deul to his room before 10pm.” Sungmin kissed and said good night to us before he went out and finish some household chores.

 

I sipped my coffee when Sandeul continued were we left. “Then how about this daddy. Tell me something about our guardian angel!” He beamed brightly, feeling excited when he mentioned guardian angel.

 

“Guardian angel? What do you mean?” I asked not remembering something about it (I think). “Mommy said we have our own guardian angel, someone special and loved mommy. Mommy said we can visit him someday though I won’t be able to see him in person.”

 

So he told him to our son. Sungmin does miss him. He won’t forget those days before he left. The one Ming referring to is his best friend, his ex-boyfriend too, someone jolly that you would want to meet. With few descriptions of Ming when I first met him made me want to him too. I bet he is listening to us right now, making sure that we are safe and together. Maybe he is laughing at me for no reason, even wanting to pinch Sandeul’s cheeks since he always did it to Sungmin because he loves chubby cheeks.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell something about our guardian angel.” He sat at my table and nodded, “First, the name of our guardian angel is Lee Donghae. Someone with the same cheerful personality as my baby…”

 

\--------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

 

Sungmin’s POV

 

I put the used mug to the small bin with water. I’m on my way to our room to read a novel to doze myself.  Before I arrived to our room, I heard Kyuhyun saying “Lee Donghae”. I glance at his office and saw the door was open. “Ohh… I didn’t close it properly”. I went to it and saw my boys through it smiling to each other.

 

“You can call him uncle Hae. If he is still here, he’ll be your favorite uncle instead of your uncle Jongwoon.” Kyuhyun is talking about Donghae? Why? Did Sandeul ask about him? “You know daddy, if I were given a chance then I would really love to meet him! I’ll even hug him and kiss him thank you for taking care of mommy and being a good friend to you though it is only for a few months!” Awww, my baby Sandeul is so adorable.

 

Lee Donghae is my best friend and ex-boyfriend; he’s a composer, singer, sporty dancer, jovial and mostly handsome and cute at the same time. Someone I shared memories with in almost 7 years, 2 years of friendship since we met, 1 year and 6 months of being lovers in college, 2 year and 1 month of another friendship after our breakup and 1 year and 3 months of countdown to heaven. Why countdown to heaven? Let me tell you my story with him. It all started 15 years before.

 

\---------------  ---------------  ---------------  ---------------  ---------------

 

Flashback

 

I’m currently studying in Myongji University, Major in Musical, for 3 months. I was rushing, with pack of papers in my arms, to my last class (which is at 3 o’clock in the afternoon) for the subject prior to this is a building away. I bumped into someone accidentally, making the papers fly and be chattered on the floor.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was in hurry for our dance practice because I’m already 5 minutes late!” He freaked out while helping me in picking up some of the papers. “I’m really, really, really sorry! I-It was p-purely an accident! I d-di-didn’t really me-mean to do it! I p-pro-promise!" He continued with stutters and also arranged the papers.

 

“It’s fine. It was an accident after all. I didn’t even look in my way. So we both have faults here." Picking up some too, "And I’m so thankful to you for helping me though you were in a hurry.” After fixing the papers I have, I reached out to get the others from him.

 

He finally gave the papers back to me, “No it’s alright! Since the papers were chattered--.” He stared at me with flat face and opened mouth. Okay. Very awkward! As in a-w-k-w-a-r-d! Yes, I spelled the word.

 

I waved my hands in front of his face. “Hello? Uhmmm, sir? Are you still there?” The guy is still staring at me for 5 seconds or more? It’s kind of flushing me. “Aren’t you in a hurry for your dance practice? I’m also in a hurry to my class.” I tapped his cheek to make sure he’ll stop. It's so soft.

 

He snapped out of trance and confusedly said, “Dance practice? Class?” He gasped and ran to where he was supposed to go and stopped again to shout, “I’m really sorry sir! And by the way! I’m Lee Donghae! It’s nice to meet you!” and again he continued to run off.

 

‘Such a weird yet adorable guy. Lee Donghae huh, hopes to be friends with you soon. Oh! I need to run too! Mr. Kwon won’t be pleased!’

 

(And that is how I met Lee Donghae.)

 

o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o ––– o –– o

 

Seems like we passed by each other three times a week or so and we didn't notice until the collision days ago. We became friends since then and even exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch just like what he has said. I didn't text him though; maybe I'm a bit shy to start a conversation with him because I don't know him that much yet. 

 

The day after a week of no texting, Donghae initiated the text with:

 

To: 010-xxxx-x137

From: 010-xxxx-x089

 

"Good Morning bunny! This is fishy!

Have a good day~ see you in the hallway again :)"

 

To: Donghae

From: Sungmin

 

Donghae? Kkk morning! Well the fishy name really suits you!

And Why bunny for me? //pouts

 

To: Sungmin

From: Donghae

 

I know right? I really love calling that to myself!

You are so cute like a bunny! 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yellow butterfly means it brings hope and guidance. It is only based from what I have heard.
> 
> I’m sorry if this is too fast for you all especially the dating part because I’m not really good at it (NBSB). Again I’m sorry for the mistakes like wrong words with the same pronunciation, grammars and typos/spellings!
> 
> Thank you for reading it! I hope you guys will tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> //sending hearts to you all!


End file.
